The Red Sweater
by InkAndJournal
Summary: No one was sure how they all managed to go to the mall. Lance mentioned needing some new cosmetic supplies. Then Shiro mentioned that he needed some new eyeliner. Then Pidge said she needed some new tech. After several hours of Lance asking (begging) Allura to stop by the next mall, Allura complied and a route was set for the International Alien Hub.


Notes: Me and AugustMoon_ wrote this one together. It belongs to both of us. Enjoy! :3 AugustMoon_ is on Wattpad btw.

No one was sure how they all managed to go to the mall. Lance mentioned needing some new cosmetic supplies. Then Shiro mentioned that he needed some new eyeliner. Then Pidge said she needed some new tech. After several hours of Lance asking (begging) Allura to stop by the next mall, Allura complied and a route was set for the International Alien Hub. Lance shrieked and looked out the window of the ship, after he heard the good news.

"Space is beautiful, but a mall is even more so!" Lance paused, "Oh, there it is!" He said and pointed out the window to the nearby planet. Meanwhile in another room, Keith groaned and dragged a hand down his face. He knew that Lance would be freaking out, he knew he'd have on that adorable face that made Keith stay up all night thinking about. Ack, Keith thought, I have to keep it together. It wasn't like Lance was gay or anything... right?

Lance banged on the door "Yo! Keith! Mullett! We're going now!"

Keith literally jumped and hit his head. Dammit, he thought. "Y-Yeah! I'm coming!" Keith yelled in return. He sighed and tried to calm his racing heart and ignore the throbbing pain in his head. It wasn't like he could stay in the Castle, he was kind of curious to see what space had to offer. Lance walked with him, teasing him like always, but Keith realized that Lance was acting a bit nicer. Sure he was calling him names, but he seemed distracted. Putting his hand on top of Keith's shoulders, little things, that not many people would spot. One of the 'not many people' was Pidge.

"Are you friends now? Because you two seem a bit more... friendly? Less annoyed by each other?"

Lance gave her a shit-eating grin and visibly pulled Keith towards him. "I don't know are we?" Keith was about to internally combust. Lance McClain just fucking... hugged him?

"... Keith?" he heard through his panic.

"Y-Yeah wh-what?" he stammered back. Dammit, he had to get his cool back before Pidge noticed something.

"We should go to the Space Mall now, everyone else is already there! Except Pidge. She's working on the ship for a bit. Not much into shopping I heard." Lance grinned. Boy, this was going to be a long day.

At the twenty-seventh alien cosmetic store, Lance finally found what he needed. How did Keith know it was the 27th? Because Lance being the adorable little shit he is dragged him along. But if Keith was being honest, he had enjoyed it. Lance had talked about his family and his home in Cuba. Keith almost felt like he had known Lance's family for a long time.

"So can you please explain to me what's so special about that specific bottle?" Keith asked Lance when he came out of the store.

"It's got what I need in it." Lance responded. Keith wasn't very happy with Lance's answer. Was he hiding something from Keith? Probably. He is Lance after all.

"Are you sure that's all? I honestly don't want to be dragged along anymore. My legs are sore from walking, and standing. Do you know how annoying standing in one place for twenty minutes is?"

"Aw come on mullet-man! I know you enjoyed it." Lance said in a slightly sing song voice that put Keith on edge.

"No I did not enjoy myself." Keith said, trying to stifle his blush. Lance's smile faltered, just for slight second before it came back.

"Well there's something else I want to see before we go!" Lance said, dragging him along.

"What!? Dammit I don't want to go!" Keith said as he stumbled after Lance. Still, he was curious to see what Lance wanted to see that required him.

They passed lots of stores on the way, Build-A-Bot being one of them, (Pidge was fangirling over a 'famous alien bot builder') and also 'Benny & Jenny's astronaut ice cream'. (Hunk looked very happy with his ice cream) Then they went into 'Altean Lion Outfitters'. It was full of clothes, and Voltron merch.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know I love American Eagle Outfitters?" Lance waved a finger at him reminding him that this is not the exact same store.

"It's much better than that store! Pick something out!"

Keith was slightly concerned of how he was going to pay for the clothes but he decided to figure it out later. He scurried among the various racks with sweaters and shirts. He even saw a shirt saying 'Gotta Form Voltron' with a cheesy lion under it grinning. Keith was maybe in there for lord knows how long before he found a sweater. The sweater wasn't really special or flashy but it had a nice look to it. Made of a red material and with an intricate design of gold, Keith thought it was the one. When he was at the Garrison, his roommate compared him to a cat because of how much he liked sleep and keep warm. Keith smiled and decided to pay. He saw Lance by the hoodies and speed-walked over.

"So, um- Lance? How are we going to pay?"

He replied, "Oh, just leave that to me!" Lance gave the money to the cashier and put the coins in the tip jar.

Keith just watched the whole tirade in Lance just- wha?

"Lance come on." Keith groaned. He didn't want to begin to imagine how he was going to pay Lance back.

"My treat." Lance said in that singsongy voice that Keith loved.

"Dammit, sir can you please give back this guy his money? I'm paying." Keith said to the cashier. The alien looked shocked and nodded slightly. Lance slung an arm over Keith's shoulder.

"Don't listen to him." And with that, Keith was dragged out.

"EHH- WHAT? LANCE LET ME GO." For someone so lanky, he was strong.

Keith finally admitted defeat, and tried to figure how he was going to pay him back.

"Want to go to Galaxy Latte?" He blurted out.

"It's a date." Lance stated smirking a smirk even Draco Malfoy couldn't pull off.

Lance, having an incredible sweet tooth no other paladin could match got the sweetest thing on the menu. Keith decided on something that would be similar to a Raspberry Cheesecake Shake on Earth. They got a table and sat down.

"So.." Lance said.

"So..." Keith said dragging out the 'o'.

"Why did you take me on this... Date?" He smirked again.

"CusIvikedouincvoltron..." Keith jumbled up his words.

Lance blushed a deep shade of red. "Could you repeat that?" Keith didn't know why Lance was like this.

"Cause I've liked you since Voltron?" he muttered while averting his eyes and blushing just as hard as Lance. Keith then tensed up, waiting for the rejection.

"I-um. I'm flattered and I... share the same feelings?" Keith's eyes widened and he nearly fell of his chair. He looked up to see a blushing Lance and by God he looked adorable. But that look didn't last long. "But did I hear that someone liked me?"

Keith stuttered and mumbled, "M-maybe?" His voice rose at the end.

"Oh I couldn't hear that~" Lance almost purred.

"Yes! You little..." Keith tried to strangle him over the table, but they ended up falling off their chairs.

The store manager ended up kicking them out. The pair decided to head to the garden there at the mall. At first there was awkward silence but then they laughed at how oblivious they were.

"Wow... I thought you hated me!" Lance said, laughing.

"Same here!" Keith smiled. They started getting closer... and closer... when Pidge came up to the two and smirked.

"KLANCE!" she said and ran away to probably gossip to the rest of the team.

At that both the boys blushed redder than a tomato. "So.. Um.. Should we do anything about that?" Lance asked.

"No." Keith said and yanked Lance's lips to his own. At first Lance stiffened up, but then melted into it. Keith smiled. They didn't notice anything around them, just each other. Keith snaked his arms around Lance's neck, and Lance's hands found their way into Keith's hair. They eventually pulled away to see the team grinning, almost as if saying, "Knew it." Keith and Lance laughed and rejoined the were met with several cocky smirks but at the moment, they didn't care. They had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
